


Наконечниками стрел

by alllegory



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Примроуз прячет заплаканное лицо в мягких складках голубого платья, обнимает крепко, руки сцеплены в замок до побелевших костяшек — сохранить, спасти, сберечь. Три бессильные «с».
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen





	Наконечниками стрел

Примроуз гордится сестрой: она не боится леса, лучше всех стреляет из лука, Китнисс лучшая, самая лучшая, всегда и во всём первая — аксиома, криво вычерченная острыми наконечниками стрел. Прим неизменно видит её спину впереди, Прим неизменно улыбается — в безопасности.

В безопасности, всегда под защитой, даже в день Жатвы. Даже когда случается то, чего просто не может быть. Имя сестры на двадцати листках, имя Примроуз только на одном, но вытаскивают именно его. Если можно было бы всё переиграть, Прим бы хотела, чтобы выбрали Китнисс. Потому что тогда именно Примроуз отталкивала бы её от сцены, потому что тогда Китнисс бы осталась дома, потому что тогда Прим обменяла бы её смерть на свою.

Китнисс первая-первая, первый доброволец (это слово выстукивается заполошными ударами сердца и расцарапывает язык) в дистрикте номер двенадцать.

Эвердин прячет заплаканное лицо в мягких складках голубого платья, обнимает крепко, руки сцеплены в замок до побелевших костяшек — сохранить, спасти, сберечь. Три бессильные «с». Китнисс обещает вернуться, в её глазах — уверенность и спрятанное «прости, утёнок». Прим надеется, почти верит, что сестра не просит заранее прощение за невыполненное обещание. Почти верит, вот только руки сжимает всё сильнее.

«Выживи, выживи, только вы-жи-ви, умоляю» несётся за призрачным следом поезда.

Широкий экран показывает Китнисс в языках пламени и сплетённые пальцы, в голове почему-то мелькают ассоциации с тринадцатым дистриктом и революцией. Лютик тычет плоскую морду в ладонь, Примроуз зарывается пальцами в жёсткую шерсть и дышит глубоко. Сестрёнка справится, всегда справлялась и этот раз не станет исключением, потому что это невозможно, ведь это же Китнисс. Эта аксиома — стержень Прим.

Спина Китнисс по-прежнему впереди, Примроуз всё также в безопасности, но больше не улыбается — она разучилась складывать радость и смех, но обязательно научится вновь: сейчас некогда, нужно же ждать Китнисс.

Гейл — в его глазах та же надежда и сумасшедшая вера — заходит почти каждый день, принося дичь и изредка хлеб. Прим отдаёт ему козье молоко, просит сорвать в следующий раз вербену (и держаться, потому что всё будет хорошо). Хлеб она всегда оставляет матери: есть его неловко, хлеб из пекарни отца Пита Мелларка, отца того, кто должен проиграть. 

Примроуз пахнет лечебными травами, умеет и хочет спасать людей, всегда честна перед собой. Примроуз смотрит на Пита, смотрит на Руту, смотрит на всех остальных — и желает им смерти. Она уже привыкла не ужасаться своим мыслям, хотя в самом начале выла в подушку.

Прим не виновата, что в этом мире желание видеть свою сестру живой равносильно желанию видеть всех остальных мёртвыми.


End file.
